


Finding a Home

by TitanIzzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finding a home, I don't know, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanIzzy/pseuds/TitanIzzy
Summary: When Keith was little, his mother left. He was left with his loving but gambling addicted dad. One night, he never came back and so Keith was left all alone.Shiro finds Keith and takes him in. They find out that they're related and immediately take action.Keith has found a new home and a family.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro woke up to get ready for work. He made some coffee and gave Allura a kiss before he left. They had been married for 4 years. Coran, Allura's uncle, gave Shiro a pat on the back.

After about another hour, Allura got up and ready for work. She made a quick breakfast and then left. She took her blue and pink umbrella and walked to the local floral shop. The 5-minute walk brought Allura to The Arus Flower Bed.

Once Allura put her things away, she checked her phone. The other employees had texted Allura earlier that they could not make it or that they decided not to work because of the weather. "The weather? Whats wrong with the weather? It's amazing outside." Allura set her phone down and began to set up the shop.

\---------------

Later in the afternoon, Allura was sitting and enjoying her lunch. There was a flash from outside and she quickly got up and looked outside. The sky that was clear blue was now clouded. There was another flash and Allura decided that it would be best to close up.

She texted Shiro to come pick her up.

 **Allura:** Can you come pick me up?

 **Shiro:** Sure. I'm just packing up. Why?

 **Allura:** I was eating lunch and saw a flash outside. The sky is clouded and I checked the weather report. It said that is would thunderstorm today.

 **Shiro:** Oh shoot. I forgot to check it today. I'm on my way right now.

 **Allura:** See you in a bit!

Allura started closing up and packing her things. Shiro was in the next town over so she would have to wait a while.

\-------------

Shiro just arrived in town. He was driving on the usual route and looked around. He noticed a boy. The boy was wearing black skinny jeans, red shoes, a baggy red sweater, a backpack, and was completely soaked. He looked sad and unwell. Shiro pulled up to the curb and asked the boy if he was okay.

 

The boy lied and said yes. Shiro knew it wasn't true and got out of the car with a towel. He walked up to the boy and wrapped it around him. "Here. I can give you a ride. It's a little dangerous to be outside right now."

 

The boy was about to answer but there was a flash of lightning in the distance and a crack of thunder. The boy winced and stepped closer to Shiro in surprise. The two were shaking.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Shiro said shakily as he looked around.

"Yeah sure let's go." Keith hurriedly responded and headed to the car.

 

Shiro helped him in and ran around the other side into the driver's seat. He introduced himself.

 

"Hi. I'm Shiro." He held a hand out.

"I'm Keith." He took the handshake.

 

Shiro began to drive again and asked where Keith lived. There was silence so he asked again. Keith hesitated before answering. 

 

"I-I don't have a home." Keith paused and continued, "My mom left my dad and I so there's that." He kept choking on his words as he went. "My dad had an addiction to gamble so I was left alone a lot... One night, he left a note like he always does and it said that there was food in the fridge and whatever. That night, he never came back..." Keith let the tears fall down his face.

 

Shiro was heartbroken from what he just heard. He kept driving and tried to figure out what to say. Lightning flashed and thunder followed. Keith was fidgeting a lot and practically vibrating with fear. Shiro reached into his pocket to grab a fidget pen. Coran made one because Shiro was known to thamp his leg on the ground when he was nervous.

"Here." Shiro handed Keith the pen and he took it. The pen seemed to take all of his attention.

 

 Shiro connected his phone to Bluetooth and opened Spotify. He put on some Imagine Dragons to drown out the sound outside. He kept glancing at Keith and tried to think of what to say. They were almost at the floral shop, so Allura should know what to do.

\--------------------

 **Shiro:** I'm just about there. I have something in the front so you'll have sit in the back.

 **Allura:** What is this something?

 **Shiro:** Oh sorry, _someone_ you'll have to meet.

 **Allura:** Oh ok. 

\-------------------

Shiro pulled up and Allura was there waiting. She saw the car and got in, in the back. "You should sit in the back with Allura," Shiro told Keith and he did so. Keith got out and there was a flash and thunder which made him rush back inside. 

 

Allura moved over to make room. She was very confused and needed to know who this boy was. She looked to Shiro,

"Allura, this is Keith. Keith, this is Allura-my wife." 

 

Keith looked at Allura and then back to the fidget pen. Allura saw how nervous he was and thought to rub circles on his back. It seemed to calm Keith but he was still very scared. They got to the house and helped Keith inside. Allura had made a plan on the way home. She told Shiro once they were inside. "Remember the boxes in the right corner?" Shiro nods. "I bet you have something for him to borrow." 

 

Keith had taken off his shoes and socks and was standing by the couches. He was so tired and cold and hungry, he just wanted to collapse. Shiro walked over and told him to follow him. Keith nodded and grabbed his bag.

 

Shiro led Keith downstairs. He went over to the wall of boxes and pulled out one. He looked through it and found some clothes that should fit Keith pretty well until they get his washed.

"Here. You can go shower and throw your clothes in the wash after. Allura should be making dinner and you don't want to miss it." Shiro handed Keith the folded clothes and pointed to the bathroom door and then to the washing machine. 

 

Keith thanked Shiro and rushed to the bathroom. He did his business and grabbed his toothbrush from his bag and put it back when he was done. He followed the delicious sent upstairs. Allura was making a huge batch of fried rice and it smelled so good. When Keith opened his eyes, he found himself right next to Allura as she popped a piece of pork in his mouth.

"It's not ready yet. You can go wait with Shiro and Coran." Allura tilted her head towards the two sitting on the couch.

 

Keith walked over and sat between Shiro, who was on his computer, and Coran. Coran was fiddling with a strange cube. He then noticed Keith starring and introduced himself. "Well hello there my boy! I am Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe. And this is the... Oh. Come to think of it, I haven't really thought of a name for it yet. Uh-Here! You try!" Coran tossed the cube to Keith who caught it. Keith examined it and bounced it between his hands before poking it with his finger which made some other part of the cube pop up. Keith pushed it back in and another part popped up. He quickly pushed that back into its place and the pattern continued.

 

Pieces would pop up depending on where you push. Keith would grunt and shake the cube like a child trying to figure out what this new object was. He snapped his arm in front of Coran to give it back to him in frustration. Shiro chuckled as he watched Keith get even more worked up as Coran showed him how the cube functioned. Coran pushed one corner, "If you push here, that part over there will open. But if you push that down, a different part comes up. And if you push the corner back, a different piece comes up instead of the other one." Keith kept holding up a hand as if to point at something or touch the cube.

 

"Dinner's ready!" Allura said as she set the bowl of fried rice on the table.

 

Keith jumped up and almost ran to the table until Shiro pulled him by the collar. "Nope. We gotta wash our hands first." He showed Keith to the bathroom next to his and Allura's room.

 

After they all washed their hands, they sat down. Allura served everyone and then herself. Keith took a small bite and the other three watched. He seemed to be thinking as he chewed and then his face lit up. Keith quickly ate and already asked for seconds. Allura happily severed him some more. 

 

Keith had eaten two and a half servings and was quietly sitting in his chair. He was very tired and distracted himself by looking around to stay awake. Keith's eyes would close for a second and then he would burst back awake like he was fighting sleep. Keith's head almost dropped into the rest of his food until Shiro caught his head with his hand and carefully lifted him out of his chair. Shiro carried Keith to the guest bedroom beside his and Allura's room. Allura tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and quietly left the room and closed the door.   


	2. Sick Day

Coran rose early as he always does. He got ready and made coffee as he watched the sunrise. After greeting the sun good morning, Coran went downstairs to his office.

 

He set his coffee down on his desk and plopped down in his chair. Coran fiddled with a gadget as he looked around the room in thought. He heard a snap and looked down to see that a piece had been broken. Coran let out a calm sigh and opened a drawer to retrieve the glue. 

 

Coran was surprised by the sound of...  _vomiting_.

 

He followed the sound to the guest room-which had a bathroom. He saw the bathroom door wide open with Keith hunched over the toilet, gagging. Coran rushed to his side and called for Shiro and Allura. Less than two seconds later Shiro and Allura were in the room. "Coran?", "In here!" 

Allura saw the two and gasped. She ran to Keith and took over for Coran. "What happened?" Keith would've made an effort to answer if he could, but he can't. "It was raining yesterday and he was all wet when I found him. Either that, or he ate too much." Shiro guested. Keith tried to agree with both statements with a "Umhm." but he was cut off with a gag and threw up.

Shiro went to go set up a place for Keith on the couch. He grabbed some spare pillows and blankets and a trash can. About a minute later, Allura came out carrying Keith wrapped up in her robe and set him down on the couch. Keith mentioned that he was twelve which surprised Shiro because Allura just carried him like it was nothing. "Do you want some soup?" Allura asked as she knelt down in front of Keith. He nodded and wiped his nose. Allura chuckled and went to go make the soup. 

 

Shiro got ready for work and said bye to the others. He gave Coran a pat on the back, Allura a kiss, and told Keith "It'll be okay buddy." and ruffled his hair. On the way to work, all Shiro could think about was Keith. At work, his co-workers and other employees saw how deep in thought he was. They asked and Shiro told them what happened. He could see how hurt everyone was to hear the news.

\--------------------

Back at the house, Allura sat next to Keith as he slowly ate the soup. She put on Dumbo and The Lion King for Keith to watch since he hadn't seen any movies. Allura also showed him the DreamWorks movie  _Spirit_. Keith loved them all. He grew tired and fell asleep. Allura's heart melted as she watched him snuggle up in the blankets and pillows on the couch. She took a picture and sent it to Shiro. 

 

"Hey, guys! Look what Allura just sent me!" Shiro called. He showed everyone the image and they all awed. Someone asked how old Keith was and Shiro responded "Twelve." Keith did look slightly younger but had mature looks too, so his age was a bit surprising.

 

 

 **Shiro:** He's cute. Everyone at work thinks so too.

 **Allura:** [Sent images]

 **Shiro:** He's adorable!

 **Shiro:** Ok I gotta get back to work. Bye!

 **Allura:** Bye!

\-------------

Allura sighed happily and put her phone away. She cleaned up and watched the rest of The Little Mermaid. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter comes soon!


	3. Nephew to Uncle

Keith woke up several hours later. He yawned and sat up as he kept a grip on the robe. The TV had been turned off and it was quiet. 

 

Keith looked down at the table to see his soup, "Well my soup is still here."

 

He got up and started to walk somewhere. "Allura?" Allura came upstairs and saw him walking around. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" She sat him back down on the couch. "I feel a lot better. Where's Shiro?" Keith looked around. "He's at work. He'll be home soon."

Allura asked Keith if he wanted to watch another movie and Keith was all for it. Allura showed him "UP" and recorded a few times throughout the movie to catch Keith's reaction. It was cute and hilarious. Towards the end of the movie Shiro arrived. He sat down and watched the rest of the movie. Allura got up to go to the kitchen. 

 

"So uh, Keith. How you feeling?" Keith gives a thumbs up, "Did you watch a movie?"  

"Yup! I watched The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Dumbo, and Spirit!" 

 

Allura laughs a little and comes back with a small bottle in her hand. She sat down on the other couch by Keith as she opened it. "It was his first time. He told me that he never saw a movie so I let him watch some classics." She poured some of the bottle's liquid into a small cup and gave it to Keith. He drank it and handed it back to her. Shiro laughed as he watched Keith's face scrunch up from the terrible tasting medicine. 

 

"How about after dinner, we all watch The Incredibles!" Shiro said as he made a superhero pose with his arms. 

 

Allura laughed as she agreed and started making dinner. Shiro knew that Keith would love it. 

\-------------------------

Allura made some simple breaded chicken and rice. She made sure Keith ate slower so he wouldn't feel sick again. Coran told a story from when he was a young boy. It was about a time he got sick. Allura tried to swallow her food before laughing but failed and ended spitting it out in a napkin. Shiro chocked on his food a couple of times, Coran kept getting food in his mustache, and Keith spit out his water multiple times.

 

 After a  _hysterical_ dinner, they cleaned up and settled down to watch The Incredibles. 

 

Keith sneezed right before an explosion and Shiro luckily recorded it on his phone. During certain parts of the movie, Keith looked like he was thinking or analyzing. Shiro could hear him murmur things and asked. Keith said that he was just thinking about stuff. "I'm kinda a conspiracy theorist...?" It made sense.

 

The movie finished and Keith went to bed. The adults talked in the kitchen.

 

"I don't know."

"What do we do?"

"He hasn't told us everything yet so maybe we could ask him tomorrow."

"He'll probably ask to leave tomorrow."

"We could take him in."

"Where?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe the authorities will know what to do."

"What about calling the child care agency?"

"What? No way!"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Hm?"

 

They turn to Keith. 

 

"Can I get some water?"

"Uh, sure."

 

Keith gets a glass and gets water from the faucet like he did when he lived with his parents in the small apartment. He turns around, takes a sip, and sighs as he tiredly stares straight ahead. He then takes another sip and askes, "So whats gonna happen tomorrow?" The adults look at each other for an answer.

 

"Takashi-"

"Wait what?" Keith's voice cracked a little.

"What?"

"I thought your name was Shiro!" Keith's voice cracked again.

"Uh... My name is actually Takashi Shirogane but I go by Shiro."

 

Keith looks very shocked and hurt. His expression looked strained and fearful. He shook and put the glass aside. Keith shakily held up a finger to point at Shiro.

 

"If I'm Kogane, ... And you're Shirogane,... Then-we're related..."

"Huh?"

"We're related!" Another voice crack.

"What?"

"You're my uncle!" Keith yells in something like fear and shock with his voice cracking a little more.

 

Shiro stays silent for several seconds as he whispers "I'm your uncle. I'm your uncle. I'm your uncle..." His face lights up and he grabs Keith's arms.

 

"You're my nephew!"

 

Keith lights up and Shiro pulls him into a warm loving embrace. 

 

Allura was still surprised and she had joyful tears rolling down her cheeks. She joined in the embrace.

Coran was recording it all and he swore he could hear violins. He joined the hug too.

 

The hug lasted several minutes until they parted. They settled down enough to talk and sat at the table. "So if you are my nephew, and you were left alone, then you would have been put into my custody." Keith frowned. "And I wasn't."

"Keith, can you tell us what happened?" Allura brought his water and had a certain tone to her voice. Keith sighs and takes a sip before explaining everything with a bit of a shaky voice.

 

"My mom, my dad, and I lived a small apartment. When I was little, my mom left. I was left with my dad. He had a gambling addiction but he never hurt me. He'd never. He loved me... a lot. He left every night but there were a few times he stayed. My dad would always leave a note for me and it was always very loving. I collected them and kept them in an envelope. 

And one night...

He never came back.

Every week the building owner guy would bang on the door and demand for my parents. I lied and said they would pay it the next week. I was alone for a month after my dad disappeared. I lied for a month. The guy kicked me out and said he couldn't help me. I packed up everything I had and I just... went on."

 

Keith took a huge deep breath and let it out slowly. Allura, Shiro, and Coran didn't move. Keith just looked down at the table and didn't realize that he was hesitating, crying, and stuttering the whole time.

 

The adults looked at each other and then told Keith that they would handle tomorrow.

 

He went to bed happy for the first time in his life.  


	4. Back to School

Keith woke up to the mouth-watering smell of eggs and bacon. (honestly one of the best things to wake up to.)

 

He followed the sent-only to find himself yet again right next to Allura as she popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. She booped him on the nose as a 'good morning' and tilted her head towards Shiro, who was wearing his glasses, sitting on the couch and typing on the computer.

 

Keith sat himself down next to him. Shiro ruffled his hair and greeted Coran who had just come up from downstairs. Coran sat down on the other couch and showed Keith another gadget. It was a sphere with two lines of magnetic balls separating it into four sections. "You have to switch the lines without breaking them." (It was late when he made this.) He handed Keith the ball and let him try it out. Keith looked at for a few seconds and then turned it so the horizontal line was now vertical and the vertical line was now horizontal. He looked at for a few more seconds and gave it back to Coran. 

 

Shiro was watching from the corner of his eye and burst out laughing. 

 

Allura announced that breakfast was ready and Keith was pulled back by Shiro-again- so he could wash his hands.

 

About halfway through their meal, Allura asked Keith about school. The question caused him to choke on his eggs and he coughed them up with the help of Shiro patting his back. Keith drank some water and then quietly admitted that he hadn't been to school in a little over a month. He's been suspended a few times because of  _'behavioral issues'_ and getting in trouble for things he didn't do.

 

"I don't want to go back. Besides, it's not like I learn anything. I'll just get pushed around and get into trouble again. I also don't have any of my stuff for school. I had to leave that behind-and my stuff is ruined."

 

Coran gave Keith a pat on the shoulder and told a short story of when he was a boy in school and getting into all kinds of mischief. Shiro and Allura were discussing a plan while Coran had Keith's attention. Then, Allura clapped her hands together and Keith turned to see why. 

 

"I got it! I'll take you back to school shopping!"

"Huh?" Keith did his signature confused dog-head tilt with an eyebrow raised.

"You and I will go to the store and get you a new backpack and school supplies."

"Hm? Oooooooh. Okay."

 

They finished breakfast and got dressed and ready. Shiro was given the day off by his very kind boss who had heard about Keith, and Shiro being his uncle.

Everyone hopped in the car and they drove to the store.

 

Allura grabbed a cart and had Keith hold onto it so he wouldn't get lost. Keith had never been to the store before so it's very new to him. Allura went to the " **Back to School** " section in the back. It was still there somehow. She followed the list she had made, it included basic supplies. She added ' **backpack** ' because Keith's backpack was as he said, "Ruined"

 

Shiro, Coran, and Keith were off somewhere looking at cool tech and science stuff. Coran found some pretty interesting stuff. Shiro found sci-fi comics and they seemed to interest Keith so, that's something.

 

Keith went over to the other side of the aisle to find some more sci-fi comics but found a girl his age with caramel-colored hair, bright amber eyes, wearing a green T-shirt with an atom printed on it, black shorts and green sneakers instead. Her left arm was encased in a bright green cast. She didn't notice him at first but the feeling of being watched was starting to make her uncomfortable. She turned to see Keith staring at her. 

 

Shiro came around the other side as well and was excited to see a familiar face. 

 

"Oh hi, Katie."

"Hi, Shiro."

"Katie, this is Keith. Keith, this is Katie. She is the daughter of a close friend of mine."

 

Katie held out her right hand for a had shake but Keith just looked at it confused. 

 

"Keith is my nephew."

"Wait really? He's your nephew-and you're his uncle?"

"Yep. He is staying with me, Allura, and Coran."

"Hm. Well nice to meet you." Katie gave Keith a pat on the shoulder.

 

Allura came over to see what all the fuss was about. She was surprised to Katie-who she hadn't seen in a while. She gave Katie a warm hug and asked her what the cast was for.

 

"I Broke my arm last week and I got it checked today. My mom wanted to make a quick stop here and she let me pick a little something." Katie took a quick selfie with them and sent it to her mom. She captioned it with: "Guess who I found."

 

Colleen came a minute later and soon the adults were chattering away. Katie searched her pocket for the marker she always carried with her. She held it up for Keith to take it.

 

"Do you want to sign my cast?"

"Sure." Keith took the marker and wrote his name on the cast. He added a little note: "Get better soon."

 

He gave Katie back the marker and before he could say anything else, he was turned around by Colleen. 

 

"Hi! I'm Colleen, Katie's mom. It's so nice to meet you!" She gave Keith a small hug and checked her phone.

"Oh look at the time. Well, we'll see you later! Come on Katie, let's go."

 

Katie thanked Keith for signing the cast before she left.

\--------------------

Back at the house, Keith and Allura were going through the school supplies while Shiro talked with Samuel on the phone.

 

" _How about dinner the weekend? The kids can play and hang out while we adults catch up."_

"Sure. You're starting to sound like Colleen."

" _Haha, she's kinda rubbing off on me."_

"Yeah. Allura is doing the same."

_"Well, we can't wait to see you guys!"_

_"_ Same here. See you there. Bye."

" _Bye_."

 

Shiro hung up and told the others the great news.

 

 

   

 


End file.
